


your eyes shimmer with a dangerous flame

by sweetlydreaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Headcanons (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Color, Eye Contact, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Kinda maybe?, Love/Hate, M/M, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap has Fire Powers (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap has anger issues, Song Lyrics, i duckinf hatw you by ghostemane, i love using songs for inspiration, like seriously, tiniest bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlydreaming/pseuds/sweetlydreaming
Summary: karl raised sapnap’s head to look him in the eyes. they were also deeply red and puffy just like his, but he paid no mind to that, focusing on how strangely dark they were instead. fizzling, but orange specks still danced in between the ashes.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 23





	your eyes shimmer with a dangerous flame

**Author's Note:**

> go listen to “i duckinf hatw you” by ghostemane before you read this!!! it will make so much more sense trust me. :)

sapnap looked up from the ground to see karl standing timidly in front of him, his hands hidden underneath his sweater sleeves. 

“you know what, karl? fuck this love. i don't want it anymore.” 

karl didn’t say anything, the words seemingly stuck in his throat. he managed to croak out a wet “what” after a moment. 

karl’s frozen response only fueled sapnap’s anger more. he was snapping. his fists tightened, starting to draw blood from how hard his fingernails dug into his palms. 

“YOU SAY I’M A GOD BUT I KNOW I’M NOT” 

sapnap screamed, spit flying in karl’s face. his eyes glistened with flecks of fire- karl could swear he saw it as he helplessly stared at his best friend. 

karl still stood unmoving, frozen in place, with tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. it was like time abruptly stopped, smacked him in the face, and sapnap’s words were the only thing left to heal the sting. 

“why do i feel like nothing?” 

karl’s voice echoed in his head.

something- anything, to try and distract himself from sapnap’s fury. 

“literally a million other reasons, baby.” 

sapnap’s voice cracked but pleaded. his throat was sore from the screaming. 

“i have to pretend that i’m okay-”

sapnap looked up to the sky, as if a magical answer to his problems shone in between the stars. 

he ran two calloused hands down his face, “but i’m not, i’m not, i’m not,” he repeated under his breath, throat rough and scratchy. 

sapnap looked back down to meet karl’s eyes. they were fearful, full of hurt and confusion. he almost fell to his knees right there. 

“nobody wants you, you’re worthless, give it up.”

the voices played on repeat in his head. dream’s voice, george’s, karl’s, quackity’s. it was dizzying. 

karl braced himself for more of sapnap’s yelling; hands over his ears and eyes squeezed shut so hard they made him see white static dance across his eyelids. everything felt like a blur. 

sapnap’s hands flew to grip his hair and tears pricked harshly at his waterline. he was done pretending like everything was okay- between them, between their friends, between everything left unsaid. 

their differences were boiling underneath a frail surface. it was bound to erupt some day. 

“I’M NOT WHAT YOU WANT” 

“sapnap, please. please s-stop,” karl trembled, trying his best to hide behind his baggy outfit. 

“karl, you really just don’t understand, do you?” 

sapnap looked to him, a pitying smirk on his lips. 

“i- i’ve been teaming up with- with my demons, karl. i can’t fight them.” 

“what demo-”

“i’ve been trying so, so hard. so fucking hard, karl, to protect you. to- to shelter you from i don’t even know what anymore.” 

sapnap’s voice wavered. teetering on a careful balance from exploding into screams again and completely breaking down into a flaming mess of sobs. 

karl was rapidly trying to wipe away his eyes. only to soak his precious sweater, and leave his already tired eyes red and puffy. 

“maybe-” 

sapnap paused to think for a moment. a chance to collect his breath. 

“maybe, in a different reality- some fantasy that involves both you and me- maybe then we could work. we could somehow fit together; as a team, a companionship, as us.”

“because i miss you karl. i miss what we used to be. so, so fucking much.”

sapnap finally broke, falling to the grass beneath him. it was all too much. 

he hadn’t even realized that tears were burning their way down his cheeks now. he hadn’t even noticed karl rush to his lap, comforting him immediately. like it was almost instinctual. 

but he accepted it, sobbing into karl’s shoulder. his wide frame shook violently as he clung on to karl like he was the gravity keeping him grounded. 

karl raised sapnap’s head to look him in the eyes. they were also deeply red and puffy just like his, but he paid no mind to that, focusing on how strangely dark they were instead. fizzling, but orange specks still danced in between the ashes. 

“i love you. so much, karl. please tell me you understand that.”

sapnap’s voice was barely intelligible, hiccups and stutters muddied his words. 

it was karl’s turn to hide his face in sapnap’s chest.

“i know. i know.”


End file.
